To Be Close
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: One shot FE: PoR Before the final siege of Crimea, Tormod and Sothe muse things over. Takes place before the last chapter. Yaoi. Light T/S


1ZGDog here! So, this one took me a while to write, and it's shorter than the previous two. Regardless, I'm pretty proud of it.

Category: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance or FE9.

Main: Sothe and Tormod

Pairings: Light Tormod/Sothe.

Summary: Before the final siege of Crimea, Tormod and Sothe muse things over. Takes place before the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

To Be Close

Clouds slowly rolled by his vision. A content sigh escaped Tormod's lips as he sat with Sothe just outside their tent. The Crimea castle loomed ahead of them. Another day's walk and they would finally battle against Daein's mad king. Ike had personally selected him and Sothe to participate in the head on frontal attack. Apparently, they were pitting against Ashnard's personal soldiers. It was a daunting task, but it was far from the desert mage's mind.

A hand was routinely passing through emerald locks, as the thief's head was settled in his lap, with his eyes half closed. The red head's thoughts drifted away from the up coming task, and fell upon what would happen after. No doubt, all would return to their home. Including his new friend. Now a days it was incredibly rare to find one without the other. Where one was the other was in close proximity. Tormod was now used to having the thief around, even if it was standing silently beside him. It was like having Muariam around. Another friend close by. Yet, different. How, the desert mage wasn't sure. But he knew.

The very thought of not having Sothe around filled the mage with a certain empty feeling. It was all in all, an unpleasant feeling and Tormod didn't like to dwell on it. The thought had crossed his mind once Ike had announced they entered Crimea territory again. As they journey drew closer and closer towards the end, the thought continued to worm its way inside, making the mage depressed.

He paused, his fingers mid way through the locks. A sound of irritation slipped from Sothe. Emerald eyes flickered open, "Tormod?" Sothe gazed up at his companion. But the desert mage didn't respond. Curious, the thief slipped a hand to touch the one not settled in his hair. Giving a light squeeze, he hoped for a response. Nothing. That only meant one thing.

The thief knew the signs when the desert mage was thinking. His left foot would twitch, as well as his dark orbs would flitter left and right. The green haired youth sighed and pulled himself up so he was now sitting next to the friend. Emerald eyes sought out the landscape, and fell upon the regal castle of Crimea. It was close. He estimated half a days walk before they reached the town and then a few minutes to enter the castle front. The end was closing in upon them.

Finding the majestic castle disgusting, Sothe sent his eyes away. They fell upon his friend. Sighing, the emerald haired youth focused back upon the building in the end.

"You're too quiet."

"Huh?" the red haired youth fell from his thoughts and looked down briefly, before looking to the side to discover his missing friend now beside him.

"Quiet doesn't suit you." Sothe picked at a few blades twirling one between his fingers.

The desert mage laughed lightly, appreciating the comment. He knew that the thief was curious about his thoughts. It had to be big if it was making the normally talkative mage fall into silence. "It's silly."

A grunt.

"Really. You'll laugh."

"I may. I may not."

"Which one is it?"

"You'll just have to tell me to find out." a smirk fell upon his face. Sothe flicked the blade of grass from his fingers, and fixed his gaze upon the red head.

The desert mage looked down, his hand slipping to rest upon the strands of grass. He sighed, a hand clenched the green plant. "I was just thinking about...what's going to happen after all of this. You know...where everyone's going..."

Sothe figured it was that thought bugging his friend. And he would be lying if he said it hadn't crossed his mind before. When Ike had rescued him from being thrown into the sea, or whatever captain's did with stowaways, Sothe was determined to keep to himself. After all, he wasn't officially under the general's command. It worked. Until they had landed in Belegion. Until he met Tormod. Slowly, he found himself opening up to the mage, and likewise with him. And he was reluctant in leaving him.

The another strand of grass found its way into his hand. It was spun between thumb and finger, and Sothe sent his eyes yet again away from the desert mage. The blade paused between his fingers. "Don't be dramatic. You sound like a girl."

Tormod flushed a bit. "Hey!" And squared his dark eyes upon the thief.

"It's not the end. You have important issues to settle. Laguz slavery isn't going to stop, even if the Apostle outlaws it. There's going to be arrogant bastards who believe they can continue with it. And you're going to stop them, right?"

"Of course!!" The red haired mage snapped, the mere mention of captive laguz making his blood boil. And Sothe knew it. Tormod didn't need some inspirational garbage or over used cliche lines like 'It's not an ending. It's just a beginning'. No, his friend needed to be brought back to the world. The desert mage was partially a romantic, believing in those cliche lines and inspirational garbage. Sothe, wasn't having any of it though. The stuff Tormod expected wasn't what he needed.

Sothe nodded, approving of his friend's response. He waited, allowing Tormod to figure it all out. The mage blinked once, before giving a semi-sheepish grin. "Thanks, Sothe." The thief just waved it off.

"Guess I needed another pull back."

Sothe held Tormod to the present world. Tormod gave Sothe excitement.

"Seeing as you've planned out my future..." the mage smiled, "I guess it's my turn to plan yours."

The thief lightly smirked.

"Let's see..." he jokingly appeared in deep thought. "You'll return to Daein. Of course, being a thief, you'll hone your skills and before you know it, word will spread of the greatest thief known in the world. Uncatchable, with a trademark white scarf. It's the only thing, people see before he disappears." Tormod winked. "And then you'll lead a rebellion against the lords and ladies, putting them in their place. Not only that, but people will rally behind you and soon you'll be elected as the new King of Daein! Of course, you won't be like the snooty, rich, aristocrats."

The emerald haired youth shook his head, but chuckled. The desert mage smiled. Sure it was farfetched, but it made his friend laugh. And that's what he aimed for.

"Come on. It's late. We have an early day tomorrow." Sothe motioned towards the castle.

The red haired youth nodded and leapt up. Sothe slipped his hand into Tormod's, enjoying the warmth and touch of the other, and pulled the mage towards their tent. Once inside, the green haired youth collapsed upon the single bed that adorned their tent. After the first week of journeying in Daein, the two decided to use only the one bed and left the second. Tormod tossed his boots off and slipped next to the other, wrapping an arm around the slim waist. Sothe sighed, his whole mind content as Tormod wiggled closer to the other.

The emerald haired youth knew the mage's sleeping patterns to a tee. Not only would Tormod get close, he would usually bury his face in between the other's shoulder blades. Of course, that wouldn't last long. Eventually, whether awake or not, the desert mage would switch and pull himself up so he could rest his head above Sothe's. All the while, his hands would loosen and fall limply under his chest.

The thief listened to the other's breathing pattern, knowing exactly how he sounded when he was asleep and when he was faking it. Oh yes, Tormod had tried that on him once or twice. Sothe liked to pretend he didn't notice and allow his friend to feel like he outsmarted him. Giving one last deep breath, the thief gently relaxed, slowly falling asleep too.

* * *

I hope I conveyed their closeness. The idea of the story was that it shows another step of their relationship. One last story will be posted between the two of them. Hopefully I can get it out soon.

ZeroGravityDog out!


End file.
